relatos
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: El eterno enamorado secreto...por lo menos en mi fic nos cuenta como fue que esta donde esta con la mujer que ama...


**Relatos... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos... TT...

**CAPITULO ÚNICO... **

Desde la primera vez que en verdad te vi, desde ese momento ya sentía algo por ti, pero aquello que pensé sentir por el me segó completamente...

Llegó un momento en que comenzaron a salir a flote todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos, y yo... tratando de desviarlos hacia otra persona. Sabiendo perfectamente que el era solo mi familia, que era demasiado inocente para saber lo que yo decía sentir por el, por ello no me importaba que otros pensaran que lo quería como algo mas, con tal de que no descubrieran la verdad de mi corazón.

Y tu no eras diferente, igual o mas inocente que el, te adentraste en mi alma hasta que me hiciste olvidar por completo aquel papel que debía desempeñar.

Fui poco a poco dejando la careta... dejé por fin mis sentimientos libres, para que todos los vieran, en especial tu.

Y en un principio no te dabas cuenta, pero después de tanto tiempo callando no me permití volver a callar, y así poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, cumplí mi tiempo en Oouran y me alejé de ti, de todos. Mi familia me dejó partir, dejándome dos vacíos en mi vida y corazón... el primero, tu; el segundo, aquello que toda mi vida me había dedicado a hacer, cuidar de el, sus presencias en mi vida me faltaban... así que dos años mas tarde regresé.

Cursabas el último año junto a los gemelos, Tamaki y Kyouya ahora estaban en Europa estudiando y preparandoce para heredar sus respectivas compañías y yo estaba ahí, frente a la puerta del tercer salón de música, viejo cuarto donde se efectuaban las actividades del Host Club.

Con nostalgia abrí aquella puerta y para mi sorpresa...

Irashaimase hime-sama - se escucharon a coro las voces de 6 jóvenes y al entrar 3 de ellos me ven con sorpresa...

MO...MO... Mori-sempai?? – fue lo único que pudiste decir, en verdad habías cambiado, tu cabello era igual de largo a como antes de que entraras a Oouran, tu cuerpo había desarrollado partes que antes no estaban, haciendo imposible que no se diesen cuanta que no eras un chico, haciendo imposible que no te mirase...

Hikaru y Kaoru me explicaron, a coro, que antes de que Tamaki saliera esta ya había escogido a los que serían los sucesores del Host, para que según el, la tradición no se perdiera.

Un joven rubio de ojos violáceos era el que ahora sustituía a Tamaki, se llamaba Yuki. Uno de lentes y ojos azules llamado Yamato era el que sustituía a Kyouya. Los Hitachiin y tú seguían en sus puestos y yo... yo era remplazado por un chico callado de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños llamado Syaoran... (Si, el de Sakura)

Pasé todo el tiempo en ese salón observando las actividades, en especial a ti, ya no eras un anfitrión, ya no tenías deudas que pagar, solo lo hacías por gusto... ahora te dedicabas a atender al publico masculino que llegaba de vez en cuando al lugar... muchos en este caso.

Unos celos enormes invadieron mi cuerpo y con un esfuerza sobre humano no me abalancé sobre ellos para matarlos... lastima que no llevara mi Katana o por lo menos mi boken.

No quité la vista de ti en ningún momento, ni dejé de fulminar con la mirada a todos aquellos que osaron pedir tus servicios. Cuando notabas mi pesada mirado sobre tu cuerpo un sonrojo apareció adornando tus mejillas... eso casi hace que mande toda mi taciturnidad a volar a la 5 dimensión para gritarte lo que sentía.

La noche llegó y me ofrecí para acompañarte a casa, no te negaste, me hiciste el hombre taciturno más feliz del mundo.

Llegamos a tu casa con el silencio de custodia y en ese momento no pude contenerme... te veías tan perfecta, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Te acercaste a mi, me miraste a los ojos y sonreíste como nunca te vi hacerlo, con una sonrisa tan tuya que nunca logré volver a amar ninguna como amé esa ese día. Me volviste loco, dejé todo de lado, dejé en el olvido que yo era tu superior o que tenía un deber para con Mitzukuni... te acerque a mi cuerpo y sentí tu corazón latir acelerado, igual que el mío; un sonrojo cubrió tus mejillas y tus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras yo veía en tu alma y pedía alguna negación para lo que quería hacer, nunca la diste.

Te bese como nunca besé a nadie, te dije por fin lo que sentía y tu me correspondiste, esa noche... esa noche te amé por primera vez, esa noche te hice mía.

Fui quitando poco a poco tus ropas y tu las mías, besé cada rincón de tu cuerpo mientras te sentía estremecer a cada caricia, desnudé tu alma y tu cuerpo e hiciste de cada roce una experiencia inolvidable.

Lo sabía, era tu primera vez, por mi parte era igual, jamás logré estar con alguien sabiendo que pensaba en ti. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron y comenzamos lo que muchos llaman el acto del amor y no mucho mas tarde terminamos convulsionando en un potente orgasmo.

Te amo – te dije rendido a tu lado.

Yo también – me respondiste y te acurrucaste en mi pecho para dormir.

Desde ese día estoy aquí contigo, durmiendo en el mismo lecho, viviendo a tu lado, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y amándote como el primer día que te vi.

Te abrazo por la espalda y te pago a mi cuerpo desnudo mientras susurro a tu oído una vez más antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo...

te amo Haruhi... -

**fin **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!...** Lo se, esta muy corta, pero se me hizo muy tierna...jajaja, es mas, una amiga me felicitó...a ver si no se equivoca... jajaja... bueno, espero que les gustara... bye...

Atte: Tommy...


End file.
